Sakura's Problem
by nice oppa
Summary: Sejak awal Sakura memang tidak bisa memilih antara Sasuke dan Naruto, namun takdir akhirnya menghukumnya untuk menyakiti salah satu dari mereka lebih dari seharusnya. Ketika keadaan semakin rumit dan Sakura tetap tidak mampu memutuskan, maka mereka bertiga akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain.


Disclaimer©: Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Oneshoot dan SasuSaku pertama saya.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki adalah dua laki-laki yang mengisi hidup Sakura selama ini. Pada awalnya dia hanya mencintai Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu membuatnya kecewa, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan hati yang tercabik cabik, namun akhirnya laki-laki itu kembali padanya dengan cinta yang Hakiki. Ketika semuanya baik baik saja dan pernikahan sebentar lagi terwujud, sebuah fakta besar terungkap. Cinta Sakura ternyata sudah terbagi pada Naruto, tapi bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika mengetahui hal tersebut? Apakah dia marah?

.

.**Sakura's problem.**

.

.

.

"Apa saat terbaik dalam hidupmu?"Tanya Sasuke padaku dengan suaranya yang dalam dan lembut, jauh lebih lembut dari belaian angin sore yang sedang menerpa wajah kami berdua.

"Saat kau memutuskan mengkhianati Madara, dan kembali ke pihak Konoha."Jawabku riang.

Kening Sasuke berkerut aneh."Memangnya itu tidak masuk dalam saat terburukmu? Bukankah kau terluka cukup parah waktu itu?"

"Tidak."Sergahku."Memangnya itu bukan saat terbaikmu?"Tanyaku.

"Tidak, sebenarnya itu juga saat terbaikku, kau tau, akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari dendam bodohku. Tapi aku heran itu masuk dalam daftarmu?"Wajahnya kembali mengernyit aneh padaku. Timpaan cahaya kemerahan matahari yang tenggelam tidak membuatnya kehilangan pesona, bahkan dimataku, Sasuke lebih terlihat sebagai malaikat, sulit dipercaya ada manusia sesempurna dia."Bukankah kau terlihat tidak percaya dengan matamu sendiri waktu itu? Kau bahkan menuduhku menipu, lalu pergi setelah berhasil membunuh Naruto, begitukan fikiranmu waktu itu?"

"Tidak, aku memang tidak percaya kau kembali, bukan berarti aku tidak mempercaimu, hanya saja itu semua seperti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan, tapi bagaimanapun kau ada disana, bertarung mati matian melindungiku yang hampir mati dari Madara."Aku tersenyum mengingat momen itu, tidak pantas untuk dijadikan kenangan manis, tapi karena ada Sasuke, semuanya serasa indah meskipun aku sekarat.

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepalaku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku."Kau mencintaiku lebih dari yang harus kuterima."Aku tertawa mendengar pernyataan konyolnya."Lanjutkan."Pintanya.

"Berikutnya adalah saat kau menungguiku di rumah sakit. Yah, meskipun waktu itu aku kebanyakan tidak sadarkan diri, sih."Lanjutku sambil nyengir kecil.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil."Itu juga masuk daftarku, tapi jam jam pertama sangat menyiksaku, kau kritis dan hampir tidak tertolong."Ucapnya parau, ada selipan nada menyesal di dalamnya meskipun wajahnya datar."Sekalinya sadar, kau malah mengira sedang bermimpi, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk meyakinkanmu jika aku benar benar nyata."

"Aku masih belum yakin."Gumamku."Sejak dulu kau memang menyerupai mimpi ketimbang kenyataan, sih. Sekarang sebutkan saat terbaikmu, apa yang kusebutkan tadi masuk dalam daftar pertama untukmu?"Tanyaku

"Tidak."Sergah Sasuke sambil memperbaiki sandarannya pada batang pohon tapi tidak melepaskan dekapannya padaku."Yang menduduki tempat pertama adalah tadi malam, waktu kau menerima lamaranku."Ujarnya lembut.

"..."Aku mengernyit mendengar pernyataannya. Kurasa malam itu bukan malam yang bisa diingat dalam artian baik, ada banyak kecanggungan disana sini.

"Kenapa? Itu tidak masuk daftarmu?"Tanya Sasuke sedikit nada kecewa.

Aku menggeleng dalam pelukannya."Masuk, sih. Tapi dengan beberapa syarat, aku heran kenapa kau memasukkannya dalam daftarmu, ada banyak hal bodoh yang terjadi."Ringisku. Teringat saat aku menumpahkan sake ke bajunya, ketika aku tersandung kakiku sendiri hingga jatuh merengsek kedalam semak semak.

"Aku tau, karena itulah aku tidak bisa berlama lama jauh darimu, kau yang bodoh itu pasti akan terbunuh dengan cepat jika aku tdak ada di dekatmu, lagipula aku suka dengan sifatmu itu, menurutku kau itu manis dalam bodoh mode itu."Sasuke tertawa kecil saat aku menggelitiki pinggangnya, tawanya lembut dan indah, aku takut jika tawa itu membuatku lupa untuk bernafas.

"Aku benci padamu."Aku pura pura kesal, dan dia masih tertawa kecil sambil menciumi puncak kepalaku, tidak peduli pada ocehan yang aku keluarkan.

Sasuke diam sesaat, entah karena ocehanku atau bukan, matanya terpejam dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca."Apa kau merasa cukup hangat?"Dia tiba tiba bertanya.

"Kau memanggangku."Jawabku, menenggelamkan wajahku dalam dadanya yang terbuka."Memangnya kenapa?"Tanyaku.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, Onyxnya menatap pada ujung lapangan yang berupa hutan. Kesunyian terjadi diantara kami dan ketika aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, mataku menemukan Naruto yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari kami. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi, lebih dari Sasuke, tapi ada banyak yang dikatakan oleh Shapirenya yang menyorot padaku, dan hatiku tiba tiba mencelos.

"Sakura."Gumamnya, nada pedih di dalamnya membuatku terkoyak namun hanya bisa diam karena bibirku kelu, memandang kepergiannya yang begitu cepat, meskipun tubuhnya mengecil saat dia mulai memperpanjang jarak dariku, tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar ketika dia melangkah, atau mengucapkan apapun. Mataku terasa panas.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sakura."Sasuke menenangkan, suaranya tidak lebih baik dari bisikan yang tersenggal."Ini semua salahku, aku membiarkanya berada disana, mendengar pembicaraan kita, kukira perasaanya padamu seudah berubah."Ucapnya menyesal.

"Naruto mendengarkan semuanya."Bisikku, jauh lebih menyakitkan ketika aku menyebut namanya.

"..."Sasuke diam, tapi aku tidak perlu jawaban.

"Kau mengetahuinya."Itu juga bukan pertanyaan, hanya sebuah kalimat retoris.

"Hn."Jawab Sasuke berupa gumaman pelan yang berat. Kudongakkan wajahku, menatap nanar pada Sasuke yang terlihat penuh penyesalan."Maaf, aku tidak tahu situasi diantara kalian, maafkan aku."Sasuke mengingatkanku pelan."Mungkin aku bukan saudara yang baik untuknya."Lirih Sasuke.

"Dia tahu."Lagi lagi kalimat retoris keluar dari mulutku yang mulai bergetar.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Aku menggeleng."Bukan padamu, tapi pada diriku sendiri."Ucapku."Aku muak pada diriku sendiri."

"Jangan siksa dirimu."Sasuke memohon.

"Tentu saja."Ucapku getir."Seharusnya aku menyimpan energiku untuk menyakinya lagi, jangan ada sedikitpun bagian dari dirinya yang tidak tersakiti."Aku bisa merasakan pelupuk mataku mulai berair.

"Dia laki-laki, Sakura, sejak awal dia tau resiko menyukai seseorang yang mencntai orang lain."

"Memangnya itu penting?"Suaraku meninggi beberapa oktaf, mencoba menyembunyikan isakan tangisku dalam emosi."Aku menyakiti Naruto...ini semua karena aku yang tidak bisa bersikap tegas, harusnya kukatakan sejak awal jika aku tidak bisa, bukanya menyiksanya dengan harapan harapan palsu...dan akhirnya aku menyatikinya lagi."Getaran dalam suaraku tidak tertahankan lagi, mungkin airmataku sudah benar benar mengucur deras dipipiku.

"Sakura."

"Jahat sekali aku ini."Sasuke memelukku lebih erat, itu membuatku tenang tapi tidak cukup membuatku berhenti memaki diriku sendiri."Aku wanita yang benar benar jahat.."

"Tidak, kau tidak jahat."Sergah Sasuke.

"Iya, aku jahat! Aku membuatnya berjanji untuk membawamu pulang, memaksanya menjadi badut bodoh untuk menghibur wanita idiot ini agar tidak terus menangisimu! Selama ini dia menemaniku tanpa harapan apapun, dan lihat! Apa yang kuberikan sebagai balasan? Aku hanya memberikan rasa sakit padanya!"Aku memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke melepaskanku tanpa kuminta duakali.

"Sakura."

"Aku harus mencarinya!"

"Percuma saja, Naruto sudah berkilo kilo jauhnya. Dan sekarang menjelang malam, berbahaya sekali, Sakura."Bujuk Sasuke padaku yang tidak memiliki cukup kewarasan mendengarkanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak bisa hanya duduk disini saja!"Aku mulai berdiri, tidak memperdulikan angin sore di musim gugur yang begitu dingin menusuk kulitku.

"Sakura."Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, tapi suaranya menggambarkan getir yang kentara.

"Aku harus..aku harus.."Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyudahi kalimat itu. Hawa dingin membuat kakiku yang tanpa alas menjadi kebas, begitupun wajahku yang terbuka kini sedikit memucat. Aku tahu Sasuke mengikutiku dibelakang, entah dimana. Kegelapan mulai menyergap hutan, penglihatanku melai mengabur namun langkah kakiku yang lebih bisa disebut berlari tidak berkurang sedikitpun, yang ada dalam fikiranku hanya Naruto, menggeser sbagian porsi untuk Sasuke.

Langkahku tersaruk saruk diantara dedaunan, sesekali tersandung akar dan hampir terjerambab keatas tanah. Luka gores akibat duri mungkin tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya, yang kurasakan hanya tanganku agak hangat dan basah, sensasi khas darah. Kakiku terus saja berpacu, menghiraukan pohon kecil yang kitabrak terus seperti itu hingga tubuhku menubruk tubuh seseorang, aku yakin itu Sasuke, aroma parfumnya sangat familier di hidungku.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku benar benar menyesal."Ucapnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat dalam kegelapan petang dalam rimbunya kanopi hutan.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, akulah yang salah."Sergahku."Aku selalu saja salah melakukan apapun. Seharusnya aku bisa... Waktu dia... Seharusnya aku tidak... Aku... Aku..."Aku mulai tersedu sedu.

"Sakura, Sakura."Sasuke memelukku, sepertinya airmataku membuat Yukatanya basah.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan padanya jika aku tidak bisa, harusnya sejak awal harapan itu tidak kuberikan. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan bisa mencintai siapapun selain kau, Sasuke-kun, harusnya dia tau itu, dan keadaan tidak akan seperti ini andai saja aku bisa bersikap tegas."

Sasuke diam, nafasnya tidak teratus sewaktu menciumi puncak kepalaku, aku tau ini juga berat buatnya."Kau mau aku membawanya kembali, supaya kau bisa bicara dengannya? Kurasa masih sempat."Ucapnya terdengar pahit meskipun dalam nadanya begitu tenang. Aku mengangguk dalam pelukanya, takut melihat wajah Sasuke."Tunggulah di tempat barusan, aku akan membawanya untukmu."

Kedua lengan yang memelukku lenyap begitu saja, dia pergi begitu cepat hingga mataku tidak dapat menangkapnya. Aku sendirian dalam hutan yang gelap. Tangisan baru menyeruak dari dadaku, aku melukai semua orang hari ini, mungkin aku memang diciptakan untuk menyakiti orang lain. Entah mengapa aku baru terpukul sekarang, padahal aku tau saat saat ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah kulihat bereaksi sehebat itu, kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan menunjukkan sakit hatinya yang begitu dalam. Tatapan pedihnya betul betul kuingat, tatapan yang sangat menyakitkan hatiku Jauh dalam sisi kepedihan yang lain. Kepedihan karena lagi lagi menyakiti Naruto, juga kepedihan karena melukai Sasuke. Aku egois memberi harapan bodoh pada Naruto ketika Sasuke pergi. Aku mengulangi kesalahan Tsunade-sensei, apakah akhirnya aku akan benar benar kehilangan semuanya? Aku punya pilihan yang lebih baik dari yang Tsunade punya, sekaligus lebih sulit. Aku tidak boleh goyah lagi, ini mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi aku harus melakukan hal besar untuk meluruskan semuanya, aku harus tegas mengambil keputusan, Sasuke atau Naruto. Dan siap untuk kehilangan salah satunya.

Aku harus menerima apapun yang terjadi, seandainya Sasuke gagal membawa Naruto kembali, maka semuanya tidak boleh kusesali, aku harus bahagia dengan Sasuke, melupakan Naruto selamanya, mungkin itu satu satunya cara agar tidak menyakiti Naruto lagi. Dan Sasuke tidak boleh melihatku meneteskan air mata untuk Naruto lagi.

Kuseka air mata di wajahku dengan jari jariku yang dingin. Kalau Sasuke kembali dengan Naruto, berarti aku harus siap bersikap kejam, mengusirnya pergi dari kehidupanku bersama Sasuke. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali mengatanya? Jauh lebih sulit dan sakit daripada melihat teman temanku yang terluka dan tewas dalam perang setengah tahun yang lalu, kenapa terasa begitu sakit? Ini tidak benar, seharusnya itu tidak membuatku sedih. Aku sudah memiliki apa yang selama ini kuinginkan, yaitu Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa memiliki mereka kedua duanya. Naruto terlalu banyak kusakiti, inilah saatnya melepaskannya dari belitanku, dia harus bahagia, tapi bukan denganku. Beberapa manusia bisa menjadi sangat serakah! Aku harus bisa mengatasi perasaan ini, Naruto tidak mungkin bisa bersamaku, tidak bisa menjadi Naruto yang selalu ada untukku karena aku milik orang lain.

Aku berusaha tegar. Kuseret kakiku di atas lantai hutan penuh dedaunan, kembali pada lapangan tempatku sebelumnya bersama Sasuke. Ketika sampai, aku mendudukan diri sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan kesana kemari dan dedaunan juga ranting yang menempel disana, tapi langsung menyerah, siapa yang peduli dengan penampilanku? Aku mulai was was apakah Naruto akan kembali atau tidak, berkali kali aku mendongak menatap pada hutan, tapi tidak ada yang datang. Aku kejam sekali mengharapkannya kembali, justru lebih mudah jika dia tidak datang, kalau saja aku bisa memanggil Sasuke. Aku capek melukai hati Naruto. Rasanya aku tolol sekali membiarkan Sasuke pergi, bagaimana aku tahu mereka tidak akan saling bunuh karenaku. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku, aku mulai ketakutan jika hal berusan benar benar terjadi, perutku serasa mulas tidak terkendali aku benar benar ketakutan, tapi mungkinkah itu terjadi? Perasaan yakin datang mendadak, sekujur tubuhku dingin seperti membeku. Mereka mungkin saja berbuat begitu, seperti yang terjadi di lembah akhir dulu jika ada yang salah bicara. Aku mulai mengingat banyak peristiwa perkelahian serius keduanya, di rumah sakit dulu, di lembah akhir, di perbatasan negara Tetsu, apa aku akan benar benar kehilangan mereka berdua seperti yang dirasakan Tsunade-sensei pada dua kekasihnya, Dan, dan Jiraiya-sama, hanya saja ini bisa saja lebih buruk, orang yang berharga bagiku, mereka mati saling bunuh satu sama lain.

Perasaan takut yang mencengkramku seperti balokan es membuatku tidak tenang untuk duduk diam. Aku mulai mondar mandir kesana kemari sebelum memutuskan menyusul mereka berdua, menyusuri jalan setapak yang terdapat pada sela sela pepohonan, tiba tiba angin dingin menerpa wajahku dari arah kanan, sangat dingin tapi meredakan kekhawatiranku, bersamaan dengan siluet dua manusia dalam kegelapan, keluar dari bayang bayang hutan.

Jantungku tiba tiba berdebar debar, aku mencoba menjelaskan pada diriku sendiri mengenai hal itu, mengapa jantungku berdebar hebat, karena takut dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan dan katakan, bukan karena lega dia datang, aku harus cukup mempertegas alasan itu, Naruto tidak boleh menyusup terlalu dalam pada hatiku. Namun itu justru semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Sasukelah yang pertama muncul dalam timpaan cahaya remang remang bulan dan bintang, sosoknya terlihat begitu mengagumkan, sangat mengagumkan sampai sampai membuatku merasa tidak pantas bersada disampingnya.

"Sakura."Bisik Sasuke. Dia menunduk agar sejajar denganku, menatap mataku dengan sorot prihatin dalam Onyxnya yang misterius. Dia sangat berbesar hati, aku benar benar tidak pantas mendapatkan pria seperti dia."Bicaralah padanya, aku akan meninggalkan kalian."Ucapnya, sangat berhati hati dngan ucapannya, seolah takut jika itu menyakitiku."Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa membebani ataupun menyakitiku, aku baik baik saja, Sakura. Pikirkan saja Naruto, dia sahabatmu, dan sudah seperti saudara buatku."Suaranya terdengan miris dengan sorot pedih, tapi wajahnya memberikan sejuta ketenangan untukku. Aku benar benar tidak boleh menyakiti Sasuke lagi. Itu misiku dalam hidup ini, aku tidak boleh menjadi penyebab sorot pedih itu lagi.

"Sasuke."Lirihku ketika dia mencium dahiku yang lebar sebelum pergi, menghilang entah kemana. Kemudian mataku menatap kearah lain, pada Naruto yang masih berdiri dalam bayang bayang hutan, aku tidak tau bagaimana ekspresinya karena kegelapan disekitarnya.

"Aku sedang terburu buru, Sakura."Suaranya terdengar muram, bahkan suffix "chan" yang selalu bertengger dibelakang namakupun dia tanggalkan, dia benar benar marah padaku."Bagaimana kalau kau langsung katakan saja apa maksudmu."

"..."Aku menelan ludah, tenggorokanku tiba tiba kering, hingga aku tidak yakin apakah suaraku bisa keluar.

"Katakan saja apa maksudmu. Dan tuntaskan masalah ini."Tukasnya. Tidak ada lagi cengiran konyol di wajahnya. Naruto yang seperti ini lebih mengerikan dari Sasuke sebelum kembali berpihak pada Konoha.

Aku menarik nafas dalam dalam."Maafkan aku karena selama ini selalu menyakitimu."Bisikku."Maafkan aku karena sikapku yang plinplan dan egois. Kalau saja kukatakan dari awal bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke lebih dalam dari yang kau tau, mengatakan jika kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk bersaing dengannya. Bukanya membuatmu menjajikan hal konyol seperti membawa pulang Sasuke untukku, dan mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu waktu di Tetsu no Kuni dulu. Semuanya tidak akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lebih dalam seperti sekarang. Semua akan baik baik saja. Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku akan pergi menjauh darimu, aku akan pindah ke tempat lain, tempat yang jauh hingga kau tidak akan mau untuk datang sekedar menemuiku."

"Itu bukan permintaan maaf."Sergah Naruto, pahit.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana cara memperbaikinya?"Suaraku tidak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin kau pergi? Bagaimana kalau aku lebih suka kau tinggal disini. Egos atau tidak? Apakah aku tidak pantas dimintai pendapat, kalau kau memang sedang berusaha memperbaiki keadaan denganku?"

Aku menggeleng."Itu tidak merubah apapun, Naruto. Keliru jika aku tetap bersamamu sementara kita menginginkan hal berbeda. Keadaan tidak akan menjadi baik, aku hanya akan terus menyakitimu, aku tidak mau menyakitimu, aku tidak suka itu, dan kau tidak pantas diperlakukan demikian, Naruto."Suaraku mulai pecah.

Naruto mendesah."Hentikan, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi, aku mengerti."Naruto berdiri diam diatas tanah, hanya keluar beberapa langkah dari bayangan hutan. Sementara aku berusaha keras menahan diriku agar tidak berlari memeluknya, menghiburnya. Kemudian dia mulai mengangkat kepala."Mungkin bukan kau satu satunya yang bisa mengorbankan diri disini."Ujarnya, suaranya terdengar lebih tegar."Permainan ini bisa dimainkan dua orang."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga sudah bertingkah buruk selama ini. Aku membuat keadaan lebih sulit dari seharusnya, seharusnya aku menyerah lebih awal disaat harga diriku belum terluka dengan penuh wibawa. Tapi aku menyakitimu juga dengan kekeras kepalaanku ini."Ucapnya pedih. Sorot matanya mengingatkan aku pada tatapan terakhir Tsunade-sensei ketika harus kehilangan Jiraiya-sama dulu."Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggung semua ini sendirian, Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"Tuntutku. Kilatan dalam matanya membuatku merasa takut, takut yang sama ketika harus melepaskan kepergian Sasuke secara paksa tiga tahun lalu.

Naruto mendongak, menatap lingkaran rembulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya diatas sana."Dalam tubuhku ini tersimpan Juubi, monster mengerikan yang akan menghancurkan dunia dalam sekali sentakan ketika aku lepas kendali. Aku akan menyegel kekuatan itu, bersama dengan tubuhku agar kemungkinan mengerikan itu tidak terjadi. Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuat keberadaanku menghilang, keberadaanku yang hanya akan mengganggu kalian."Kata katanya memasukki otakku, perlahan lahan, satu demi satu, dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa bernapas. Meskipun aku berniat mengenyahkan Naruto sepenuhnya dari hidupku, tapi detik itu aku tidak menyadari seberapa dalam pisau tersebut akan melukaiku.

"Oh! Tidak, Naruto! Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak."Aku tercekat dengan segenap rasa ngeri yang menyergapku."Tidak, Naruto! Jangan lakukan itu, kumohon."Aku mulai memohon dengan lutut yang gemetar.

"Apa bedanya, Sakura? Ini hanya akan membuat keadaan jauh lebih menyenangkan bagimu, bahkan aku sekalian membuat semua orang di dunia ini merasa aman, dan kau tidak perlu pergi kemanapun."

"Tidak!"Suaraku semakin keras."Tidak, Naruto! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukanya!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghentikanku?"Tanyanya penuh dengan nada ejekan yang tersamar dalam senyumnya.

"Kumohon, Naruto. Apa saja, asal jangan lakukan itu. Tinggalah disini, bersamaku."Aku ingin berlutut memeluk kakinya, tapi tubuhku keras bagaikan patung batu.

"Dan menunggumu lari dariku, bahagia bersama Sasuke di suatu tempat yang jauh, begitu? Kau pasti bercanda."Ejek Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, atau menghindar darimu. Aku akan tetap tinggal. Kita akan mencari jalan lain, Naruto. Semuanya bisa dibicarakan, kumohon jangan pergi!"

"Kau bohong."Tuding Naruto.

"Tidak!"Sergahku."Kau tahu aku tidak pandai berbohong, itu pasti langsung ketahuan olehmu. Tatap mataku, aku akan tinggal jika kau juga tinggal."

Wajah Naruto mengeras."Dan aku bisa menjadi pengantar pria diwaktu pernikahan kalian nanti?"

"..."Aku benar benar tidak bisa bicara apapun, kata kata terakhirnya sudah membantah segala alasanku. Aku memaksanya untuk tinggal hanya untuk menyakitinya lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Suaraku menghilang beberapa saat, ketika aku sudah bisa kembali bicara, yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah."Kumohon, Naruto."

"Sudah kukira."Ucap Naruto, wajahnya tenang jika sorot berapi api dalam matanya diabaikan."Kau tau aku mencintaimu, Sakura."Bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."Bisikku parau.

Naruto tersenyum kecil."Aku lebih mengetahui hal itu ketimbang dirimu sendiri, Sakura."Dia mulai berbaik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Apa saja!"Seruku memanggilnya, suaraku tercekik."Apapun yang kau inginkan, Naruto. Tapi jangan lakukan ini!"

Naruto berhenti, perlahan dia mulai berbalik."Aku ragu kau bersungguh sungguh dengan perkataanmu itu."

"Jangan pergi."Aku memohon dan dibalas oleh gelengan Naruto.

"Aku akan tetap pergi."Dia diam sejenak, berpikir sesuatu yang aku tidak tau itu apa."Yakinkan aku, yakinkan aku agar aku tetap tinggal."Gumamnya.

"Kembalilah."Bisikku, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meragukan kesungguhanku?

Naruto menggeleng, kembali tersenyum."Bukan begitu maksudku."

Aku mulai berfikir keras, memaksa otakku bekerja lebih banyak dari biasanya untuk mengingat ingat apa yang paling Naruto inginkan dariku, ketika aku mengetahui apa maksudnya, kulihat senyum kemenangan bertengger diwajah Naruto, dia benar benar percaya diri jika aku tidak punya cukup keberanian melakukanya, mengkhianati Sasuke ku. Tapi dia salah, aku benar benar hampir gila sekarang, tindakanku tidak akan berdasarkan rasional dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mengucapkan kata itu."Cium aku, Naruto, cium aku sebanyak yang kau mau. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto membelalak, lalu mulai memberi tatapan curiga."Kau hanya menggertak."

"Cium aku, Naruto. Cium aku, dan kembalilah."Aku tidak tau seberapa menggoda permintaanku ini, tapi wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi keras mulai melunak, dia diam dengan ekspresi kosong dibawah bayang bayang hutan, mungkin sedang berperang melawan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto mulai kembali menatapku. Kakinya berjalan penuh keraguan menapaki setiap rerumputan dibawahnya lalu berhenti saat berada sepuluh meter dariku hanya untuk menatap wajahku dengan keragu raguan yang terpancar dalam matanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku berekspresi waktu itu. Naruto mulai kembali bergerak, kakinya bertumpu pada tumit, maju dan mudur, lalu menerjang maju menghampiriku. Aku tahu dia akan mengambil kesempatan dalam situasi ini. Sudah kuduga.

Aku diam tidak bergerak dengan kedua tangan mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhku, sementara Naruto merengkuh wajahku dan bibirnya meraup bibirku dengan semangat yang menjurus kasar. Bisa kurasakan kemarahannya saat bibirnya menangkap penolakan dari sikap pasifku, satu tangannya meraih tengkukku, lalu meremas rambutku dengan tangan yang lain, menarik pundakku dengan kasar, mengguncang tubuhku lalu menarikku kepadanya. Kedua tanganya meluncur menelusuri pinggangku, lalu menangkap kedua tanganku, meletakkannya pada lehernya yang hangat. Kubiarkan tanganku disana dalam keadaan masih mengepal, tidak yakin sampai sejauh mana aku bisa bertindak supaya dia tetap hidup. Sementara itu bibirnya yang hangat berusaha meminta respon dariku, memaksa mungkin. Kedua tanganya yang panas mulai menarik pinggangku, merapatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya. Sejenak dia berhenti melumat bibirku, tapi aku tau dia belum selesai, bibirnya kembali beraksi, menelusuri garis rahangku dan mulai menggeraikan rambut pendekku yang berantakan setelah itu kembali menangkap pinggangku, merapatkanku dengan intens lalu berhenti saat bibirnya mencapai telingaku.

"Kau bisa melakukan lebih baik dari ini, Sakura."Bisiknya parau.

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir."Aku gemetar merasakan giginya menyapu daun telingaku.

"Ya begitu."Bisiknya."Sekali ini saja, biarkan dirimu tau apa yang selama ini kurasakan."

"..."Aku menggeleng kaku, sebelah tangan Naruto menyisir rambutnya sendiri dan menatapku kecewa.

"Aku mulai meragukan niatmu itu, Sakura. Kau mungkin lebih suka jika aku mati."

Tiba tiba aku dikuasai amarah. Dia mengancamku. Dia bertarung tidak secara adil, ini keterlaluan sekali. Karena kedua tanganku masih diatas lehernya, aku mulai menjambaki rambutnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak peduli betapa nyerinya tanganku saat menggerogoti kepalanya yang kelewat keras. Aku berusaha menarik wajahku dari wajahnya, namun sayangnya Naruto salah mengerti. Dia salah mengertikan jambakanku yang berusaha mencabuti rambut diatas kepalanya yang sekeras batu itu dimaksudkan untuk menyakitinya, alih alih marah, dia malah mengira aku tengah bergairah. Dia fikir akhirnya aku memberi respon.

Sambil terkesiap, Naruto kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Jari jarinya meremas pinggangku dengan ganas, amarah yang menguasaiku dari tadi membuat pengendalian diriku yang memang lemah jadi kehilangan keseimbangan, respon Naruto yang kegirangan dan tidak terduga itu seketika menghancurkan pengendalian diriku. Seandainya dia menunjukkan respon kemenangan, mungkin aku akan dengan tega menolaknya, tap justru kepolosan dan kegembiraanlah yang keluar, meluap luap dan meremukkan tekadku, menolaknya. Otakku tidak lagi tersambung dengan tubuhku, aku mulai membalas ciumannya, bertentangan dengan semua akal sehat. Bibirku bergerak bersama bibirnya dengan cara yang aneh, karena terbawa sifat agresif Naruto yang condong liar, bukan Sasuke yang mendominasi. Jari jariku mencengkram erak kepalanya, kali ini aku menariknya lebih dekat pada wajahku.

Naruto mulai merajalela, wajah kami berdua kini memerah karena gairah, gairah dimana mana. Aku tidak bisa mendengar, melihat atau merasakan hal lain yang bukan Naruto. Sebagian otakku yang masih waras meneriakkan berbagai pertanyaan padaku, mengapa tidak berhenti? Labih parah lagi, mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan keinginan dalam diriku untuk berhenti? Apa itu berarti aku tidak ingin dia berhenti? Bahwa saat aku mencengkram bahu Naruto yang lebar, aku senang merasakan setiap sentuhan dadanya yang tersembunyi dibalik jaket orangenya? Bahwa ketika Naruto menarikku dalam dekapannya yang hangat, memelukku terlalu erat itu masih belum cukup erat bagiku? Pertanyaan tolol karena aku tahu jawabanya, selama ini aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku memang mencintainya, lebih dari persahabatan yang aku gembor gemborkan. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya, mengapa dia lebih penting dari orang lain, karena aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, jauh lebih besar dari seharusnya, tapi itu tidak cukup, mendekati cukup pun tidak. Itu hanya cukup untuk semakin menyakitinya, dan menyakitiku, melukai hatinya lebih parah dari yang pernah kulakukan. Aku tidak peduli pada hal lain selain itu, selain kepedihan hati Naruto yang dia tumpahkan pada setiap lumatannya. Aku benar benar berharap kepedihanya membuatku menderita, lalu kami akan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Saat ini, rasanya kami seolah olah satu tubuh. Kepedihan hati Naruto yang begitu banyak sejak saat ini akan menjadi kepedihan yang sama untukku. Jadi sekarang, kebahagiaannya akan menjadi kebahagian juga buatku. Aku juga merasa bahagia meskipun kebahagiaanya bercampur aduk dengan kepedihan. Nyaris nyata, perasaan itu membakar kulitku seperti asam, aku mulai tersiksa perlahan. Selama satu detik yang singkat namun seolah tidak pernah berakhir. Masa depan yang berbeda membentang diujung pelupuk mataku yang terbuka dan basah oleh air mata. Seperti orang yang mampu melihat fikiran orang lain, aku mulai melihat isi di dalam fikiran Naruto. Aku bisa melihat Naruto yang berlarian mengenakan jubah khas Hokage dengan dikejar kejar dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan berambut pirang dan pink, itu anak kami. Sementara aku duduk tersenyum menatap mereka bermain di halaman belakang rumahku dan Naruto yang besar, lalu bayangan itu menghilang tepat setelah mereka memasuki lorong rumah yang gelap. Retakan dalam hatiku terasa begitu jelas, ketika sebagian kecil dari dirinya mulai melepaskan diri. Bibir Naruto sudah berhenti sebelum bibirku berhenti. Aku membuka mata, mendapati cengiran lebar Naruto yang menatapku takjub dan senang.

"Aku akan pergi."Bisiknya.

"Jangan."Cegatku.

Naruto nyengir, mungkin dia senang mendengar responku."Bukan untuk mati, Sakura-chan. Apa kau lupa sekarang ini aku sedang mempersiapkan diriku menjadi Hokage? Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan"Ucapnya."Tapi satu hal dulu."Dia mulai membungkuk dan menciumku lagi.

Aku membalasnya, tidak ada alasan bagiku menolak, apa gunanya? Ciumannya kali ini lebih lembut, aku bahkan dibuatnya terkejut, sejak kapan Naruto bisa bersikap lembut seperti ini. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajahnya, aku dapat merasakan setiap keraguan dalam ciumannya yang singkat, namun begitu manis. Kedua tangannya melingkariku dan mulai memelukku erat erat sambil membisikan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"Seharusnya ini menjadi ciuman pertamaku, tapi Teme mengambilnya lebih dulu dariku. Menurutku dia benar benar serakah, karena pernah mencium kita berdua."Bisiknya geli sendiri. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku, tepat di dadanya dimana matanya tidak bisa melihat air mataku yang tumpah dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

Aku terisak sendiri di dekat pohon besar. Naruto pergi entah kemana.

"Kau baik baik saja?"Tanya Sasuke cemas, tiba tiba muncul dan memelukku.

"Tidak, aku mau mati."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya."

Aku mengerang dan mulai berbisik"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah fikiran."

"Mana Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia pergi.. Aku.."Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke. Lagi lagi aku begitu serakah.

"Aku mendengarnya, Sakura."Ujar Sasuke akhirnya, nadanya benar benar membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Aku diam diam meliriknya, dan sudah kuduga, matanya memandang kosong, mungkin teringat kejadian yang dia lihat sebelumnya, sesuatu yang tidak ingin kubiarkan untuk Sasuke lihat, andai saja aku bisa."Dia membuatku terlihat seperti orang suci."Bisiknya.

"..."Aku tidak bisa bicara, lidahku kelu, aku berharas meteor jatuh dari langit dan menimpaku sampai mati.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Sakura. Meskipun aku berharap kau tidak melakukanya."Ucapnya, sedikit menghilangkan kekhawatiranku, tapi aku masih belum sepenuhnya berhenti was was.

"Sasuke."Bisikku parau dalam pelukanya."Aku.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Sttt.."Sasuke mendiamkan, jarinya menenangkanku dengan sentuhannya dipipiku."Bukan itu maksudku, dia toh tatap menciummu walaupun kau tidak merespon pancingannya, dan sekarang aku tidak punya alasan untuk membakarnya dengan ameterasu meskipun aku pasti sangat menikmati saat saat itu."

"Pancingan?"Gumamku, nyaris tidak dapat dimengerti.

"Sakura, apa kau begitu yakin si Dobe tolol itu sesuci itu? Bahwa dia akan membiarkanku yang pernah meninggalkanmu ini begitu saja menggesernya, orang yang berjuang lama untuk mendapatkanmu?"Tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan ekspresi lembut dengan mata memancarkan kesabaran. Gesturnya penuh pengertian, bukan jijik seperti yang harusnya kulihat."Ya, aku benar benar mempercayainya."Bisikku. Aku membuang muka marah, tapi bukan pada Naruto. Kantung kemarahanku sudah penuh sesak dengan kemaranku pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke tertawa."Kau benar benar mudah percaya, ya. Kau bahkan mempercayai orang yang paling tidak pandai berbohong sekalipun."Ucapnya geli.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku? Atau kau tidak menyaksikan semuanya?"Tanyaku curiga.

"Aku mendengar dan melihatnya sangat jelas, Sakura. Bahkan Naruto dengan sengaja menunjukkannya padaku agar aku cemburu, mungkin begitulah harapannya."

"..."Aku memejamkan mata, menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku sedih, permukaan lembut katun Yukata Sasuke membelai lembut wajahku.

"Kau hanya Manusia biasa, Sakura."Bisik Sasuke membelai rambutku.

"Itu pembelaan paling menyedihkan yang pernah kudengar."

"Tapi kau memang manusia biasa, Sakura. Meskipun aku berharap sebaliknya, demikian juga Dobe. Ada lubang lubang dalam hidupmu yang tidak bisa kuisi, aku mengerti itu."Bisik Sasuke lembut.

"Itu salah, justru karena itulah ini buruk sekali, tidak ada lubang dimanapun."Aku bersikeras.

"Aku meninggalkanmu selama tiga tahun, dan selama itu kau mulai mencintainya tanpa kau sadari. Itu kesalahanku sehingga menciptakan lubang dihatimu."Bisik Sasuke lembut, setiap bagian terkecil dalam tubuhku sangat ingin membantahnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu, tapi aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu, Sakura. Kau berdarah darah, robek dan berlubang dimana mana. Narutolah yang menjahitnya satu persatu dengan sabar, dan memulihkan semua luka itu dari tubuhmu. Aku yakin itu pasti meninggalkan bekas pada diri kalian berdua, aku tidak yakin jahitan seperti itu bisa hilang sendirinya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan salah satu dari kalian untuk sebuah kesalahan yang kuperbuat sendiri, mungkin aku dimaafkan, tapi akibat dari itu semua tidak serta merta menghilang."

Aku menagang dan kembali terisak."Harusnya aku tahu kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kumohon hentikan, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya."Mohonku.

"Memangnya kau mau aku bilang apa?"Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kau memaki makiku sepuas hatimu, dengan seluruh bahasa kasar yang kau punya. Aku ingin kau mengatakan jika kau jijik padaku dan akan meninggalkanku, sehingga aku bisa memohon dan menyembahmu agar kau tidak pergi."Isakku.

Sasuke menghela nafas."Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menyakitimu, terlalu banyak luka yang kuberikan padamu selama ini."

Aku menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah ketika dia hanya tersenyum menenangkan padaku."Kumohon jangan hibur aku lagi, biarkan aku menderita, aku pantas menerima semua itu."

"Tidak."Sergah Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk lambat lambat."Kau benar, teruslah bersikap pengertian padaku, mungkin itu akan lebih buruk. Aku akan mati karena perasaan bersalah."

"Aku bisa bersikap mulia, Sakura."Ucap Sasuke."Aku tidak akan memintamu memilih diantara kami. Berbahagialah, dan kau bisa memiliki bagian apapun dari diriku yang kau inginkan, jika itu lebih baik. Jangan biarkan apapun mempengaruhi keputusanmu."

Aku menyentak tubuhku dari pelukannya hingga terlepas, lalu menatap langsung pada Onyxnya."Brengsek! Hentikan!"Teriakku.

Mata Sasuke membelalak."Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Sakura, aku bukan sedang menghiburmu, aku serius."

"Aku tahu kau serius."Erangku"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau melawan? Jangan sok mengorbankan diri! Mana Sasuke yang selalu membantai semua orang dulu?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Sasuke. Matanya memancarkan kepedihan yang dalam. Aku melompat lagi dalam pelukanya, membenamkan seluruh tubuhku padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli disini mau sedingin apa, atau mulutku yang berbau ramen ini mengganggumu. Kumohon! Buat aku lupa betapa jahatnya aku, buat aku melupakan diriku sendiri, dan terpenting buat aku melupakanya! Ayo lawan Sasuke-kun!"Aku tidak menunggunya memutuskan, atau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak tertarik pada monster keji yang tidak setia sepertiku, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dan melumat bibirnya yang menggoda.

"Hati hati, sayang."Gumamnya saat aku menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Tidak."Geramku. Dengan lembut Sasuke mendorong tubuhku, memaksa melepaskan ciuman sepihak kami.

Wajahnya tenang menatap wajahku yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter."Kau tidak perlu membuktikan apapun padaku."

"Aku tidak berusaha membuktikan apapun. Kau bilang tadi aku boleh memiliki bagian manapun dari dirimu yang aku inginkan, dan aku ingan semuanya."Ucapku serakah. Aku mulai menerjang bibirnya lagi. Sasuke menunduk menerima ciumanku, tapi ada keragu raguan dalam setiap gerakannya, sementara ketidak sabaranku mulai menjadi jadi. Tubuhku menunjukkan maksudku dengan jelas, tanganku mulai bergerayang pada tali tambang yang mengikat celananya, tapi tangan Sasuke menahanku.

"Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu."Dia menyarankan begitu tenangnya hingga membuatku marah.

"Kenapa tidak?"Gerutuku. Aku menjatuhkan lenganku menyerah, tidak ada yang bisa meruntuhkan kerasionalan Sasuke.

"Pertama tama karena kita berada ditempat terbuka."Jelasnya kembali mendekapku erat.

"Salah."Sergahku."Pertama, karena kau sangat bermoral untuk ukuran mantan penjahat SS rank."

Sasuke terkekeh."Baiklah, terserah kalau begitu maumu, tempat terbuka adalah alasan kedua. Dan yang ketiga..."Sasuke mengernyit aneh padaku."Mulutmu memang bau ramen, sayangku."

"..."Aku menghela nafas

"Keempat."Gumammnya menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa berbisik ditelingaku."Kita akan mencoba melakukan hal itu, sayang. Aku berjanji. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau itu bukan karena reaksi terhadap ciuman NarutoDobe, sayang."Ucapnya, aku mengernyit dan membenamkan wajahku dalam bahunya."Dan keempat."

"Kenapa daftarnya banyak sekali."Gerutuku. Sasuke tertawa sekilas.

"Aku cuman bercanda. Ayo kita pulang. Tubuhmu semakin beraora si dobe saja."

"Ck! Bilang saja itu alasan keempat."

Sasuke tertawa lagi melihat reaksiku yang entah dimana lucunya. Selera humor Sasuke meningkat derastis akhir akhir ini, mungkin gejala umum untuk Uchiha yang akan gila. Tiba tiba dia terdiam, wajahnya keras bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang Anbu, berlutut didepan kami, tepatnya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Taicho."Anbu itu menginterupsi.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya, menatap pada Anbu di depannya."Ada apa, Tora?"

"Terjadi sesuatu di desa."Anbu itu melapor, suaranya berat seolah ada banyak hal buruk yang akan dia ceritakan, dan hal tersebut membuatku kembali memikirkan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kupikirkan."Naruto-sama.. Dia lepas kendali dan berubah menjadi Juubi!"

.

.

FIN.

Maaf sudah membuat fic Gaje ini, soalnya Nice benar benar sedang buntu buat ngelanjutin fic Nice yang lain, haha.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa \(´▽`)/ ...

Rnr.


End file.
